Unwanted Witness?
by eriririri
Summary: "The raven servant tried not to smirk the slightest as his master laughed on, leading them both to step over Jack and out of the tower… leaving the blonde man to wonder if the master and servant were serious or not." Levi!Glen, Oswald, Jack. Contains mature content; thus, rated M.


**A/N: This was a request from my love, thesnowyrabbit, on tumblr. She wanted a kind of threesome between Jack, Glen, and Oswald, but as I couldn't do THAT as that point in time, I decided she'd get this. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jack didn't expect to see what he did — though it's not like he was complaining one bit. At first, he had planned on visiting Lacie, happily annoying her until she finally screamed at him to leave. That _was_ the plan. But as he climbed the stairs, humming the melody she sang all those years ago, different voices and heavier-than-her's footsteps reached his ears. _Glen? Oswald?_ he thought upon recognizing the voices. Slowly, the blonde came to a stop in front of the room's door, peeking through the crack to see what exactly was going on.

" — she is not here…" Oswald observed, his expression blank as always. Silently, Jack watched as the master and servant duo walked around the room, looking under various things and in the closets the tower contained.

"It seems so," was all the white haired man said in return.

Confused, Jack stayed in front of the door and watched. He wasn't too sure what the two were doing — perhaps, he thought, Lacie had ran away once again and they were going to go search for her? In that case, he'd better come out of his eavesdropping and ask if he too could help the tw — _Wait a moment… What…?_ his emerald green eyes became narrowed at the scene he was witnessing. Not moments ago Glen and Oswald were seemingly searching — but now, the two were kissing and exchanging their DNA along with their breaths?

The blonde man didn't mean to watch, exactly — but it was too mesmerizing, in a matter of speaking. The way the two males both seemed to move as one, the look of gentle touches and the groans that were already being noised by Oswald — and even Glen as well. As he watched, transfixed upon the scene, he slowly became aware of the slight flush that took over his face — the heavy and burning hot feel of his nether regions that were contained in his pants and underwear.

"Ma — " he heard Oswald muttered, only that mutter was covered with the white haired man's lips. Jack continued to watch, wondering why he couldn't look away even though it seemed so sudden and so fast. Quickly, almost as if forcing himself to yank out of his trance, he spun on his heel and took a soft step forward, covering his mouth with his hand. _Is that — am I even — is that truly happening in there — why am I so aroused?!_

He huffed a moan, biting his lip as more moans and groans sounded in his ears from the room behind him. The blonde could feel himsef — his length, his manhood, his _penis_ — get heavier and heavier, radiating heat only to pull that heat back in. Without thinking, as if on impulse, Jack directed his hands at the button of his pants, almost ripping it off in anticipation. The sigh of relief that escaped his mouth was something a bit unknown to him, especially when his hands and fingers is what made him sigh in such a way.

"Nn…" escaped from the back of his throat as he focused on the noises from the room behind him — moans, groans, names being whispered hushed-like, the slight sound of slurping — the movement of his hands came to him easily, the thought of pleasuring himself to the sounds of his _friends_ having sex just feet behind him — Jack couldn't even begin to feel bad about it. "Ah… perhaps I…" he panted, narrowing his eyes as he took tiny steps backwards to lean against the door. "… could join…" he finished, the heat in the pit of his stomach becoming hotter and hotter until —

"W-Wah!" the blonde cried out, his back coming in contact with the hard surface of the wooden door — only, he forgot that the door was indeed open. He fell hard onto the hard ground, the evidence of pleasuring himself on his hands, his fingers, resting comfortably and untouched on his pants and lower stomach. Blinking, he looked up, only to see the white haired Glen take his tongue back into his mouth — and Oswald, quickly covering his intimate area before averting his gaze awkwardly and embarrassed-like to the side.

"Jack?" Glen commented in question, raising his eyebrows as he pointed his chin to the uncovered "region" that was Jack.

Slowly, the blonde understood. "Th-This isn't at all — !" the white haired man cut him off with a sharp, loud laugh, reaching behind him to take his servant's hand into his own. "Yes, well — perhaps you can… what was it?"

"… join us sometime," Oswald finished with a nod, his face still flushed from moments before. The raven servant tried not to smirk the slightest as his master laughed on, leading them both to step over Jack and out of the tower… leaving the blonde man to wonder if the master and servant were serious or not.


End file.
